1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical plug extraction devices in general, and in particular to a long handled extraction device having plug gripping elements provided on both ends.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,377; 4,307,924; 5,062,803; and 5,690,508, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices to assist a user in removing an electrical plug from a socket.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device to allow a person to either extract or insert an electrical plug relative to an electrical socket.
As most elderly and/or infirm people are all too well aware, the act of removing or installing an electrical plug relative to an electrical socket becomes a real chore due to the need for the user to either bend down or kneel to accomplish that task.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of plug extraction device that will allow the user to install or remove an electrical plug relative to a socket while remaining standing, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.